DolphinPants
DolphinPants (now known as Snazzy) is one of the more prominent users whose rise to fame happened in early 2016, but fizzled off when he stopped frequenting the board. He is extremely straightforward and honest. If you get offended easily like certain youths, he's probably not the guy for you. Some people claim he is known for having different guys lusting after him. Latino_King, Gheb_, McLahey, and more! He is also one of the few users that doesn't hate Endgame He was part of PherosGate, and was banned as a result of it. He lives on as Snazzy, now. Despite hating Gheb_ for a while, he loves him now and gave into his glomping. How wonderful~! He doesn't visit the site anymore. He attempted account suicide twice, but due to the incompetent moderation system, he didn't get fully banned. His account is in a usable status, but he's done with the site. He gave away his alts to some friends after he made the decision to leave. Likes # Memes # Gheb_ # Shitposting # Lewdness (to a degree) # Calling out people's bs # Rad as hell sunglasses # Dank memes # Ace Attorney # Pokemon # FE, obviously # Goth girls <3 # Traps # Futas Dislikes # Low quality bait # Feet Fetishes # Being assaulted by men # Being modded # Everything # 73.5% of GameFAQs users # GameFAQs moderators # Latino_King's antics # Im_Pheros # Unfair moderations # MorganFF # SpellcraftQuill # PoisonedYouth # ApolloJustice # Shitty gimmick accounts like Tails Topics # What is Garon's favorite food? # Which Fates character would create an entertaining GameFAQs topic? # Wtf is with you people and feet # Corrin's mom has got it goin' on # Which Fates character would create an entertaining GameFAQs topic? # Best joke weapon? # Xander? # Do you think Garon wears nipple tassels? # I want Sakura to call me "Daddy" # Who else doesn't hate Subaki? # I'm leaving GameFAQs. Quotes # I'm not asking for a Wiki page! I'm not Twilight! And that's not what I want to be known for! # Banga ganga? What the f*** are you, Jar Jar Binks? # (Regarding Gheb_) Oh no… Oh gods no… Quotes About Him # I actually can't believe Pants doesn't have a page yet. He managed to awaken Gheb, albeit unintentionally. # Poor DP... # You're too much of a sissy for me to think otherwise. Trivia # In truth, his ability to reawaken the despised one greatly assisted in the desire to make this page. # He used to call people garbage. # His origins date back to October of 2014 on the Omega Ruby board. He was a nobody there, and he's a nobody now. # He was hyped for Fates, so he decided to check out the Conquest board. He is still unsure if this was a mistake. It was a horrible mistake. # He is a lightning rod for the mods. Zap. # He absolutely despises the GameFAQs moderation system, believing it to be the most broken thing about the site. # Can get frustrated pretty easily. # He stopped frequenting the board due to becoming more more cynical and annoyed by the repetitive antics of certain users. # Used to get suspended at least once a month. No joke. Happens less often now, if ever. # His main account, DolphinPants, was banned on Monday April 25th, 2016. # He is one of the many users who Gheb_ has glomped...how wonderful~! # Managed to trick Dekarus with his ToXiC_Rose alt. # He is officially gone from the site. Category:GameFAQs User Category:Team Endgame Category:Anti-heroes